


First Date

by ClarenceKonrad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Cock, Consensual Mind Control, Crying, Date Rape, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demons, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Evil Laughter, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Crush, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Partial Mind Control, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, drool, incubus, saliva, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceKonrad/pseuds/ClarenceKonrad
Summary: An Incubus sex demon is looking for his new mate.Don't hesitate to send me your stories ideas or to request a specific kind of relationship in the comments, I'll add it to my waiting list and write it for you.





	First Date

“Do you want another glass of wine?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

I didn't want our first date to end. This night with Jordan was amazing—he was gentle, romantic, smart. Saying I was afraid before joining him was an understatement. This was my _first_ date ever. Maybe some people would think that at twenty years old it was time, but I wanted to take my time, find the good one. Yes, I was romantic like that.

We had met on an app—not the most romantic way to flirt, but I was incapable of going outside to meet people. My shyness was often overwhelming, and I would have just made a fool of myself. The app was a mess of bizarre people, and I had received countless pictures of cocks and asses, and messages insulting me of things I couldn’t in good conscience repeat here.

One-night stands, offering myself to someone I didn’t know, were not my thing. Since forever I was dreaming of some sort of Prince Charming. A guy who would take care of me and love me before acting on it. So yes, I might be a little ashamed to admit it, but I was still a virgin.

“Did you enjoy our dinner, Ruben?”

“Yes, the food was delicious, this restaurant is amazing and… you… you’re great.”

"Oh, thank you." Jordan was smiling, his perfect white teeth shining, his face illuminated under the pink-orange gradient light—absolutely handsome. He intimidated me when he arrived at the restaurant—looking so confident, piercing me with his dark brown eyes. For a moment I felt like my soul was naked—like he could see it. I was petrified, shaking, ready to run back home, but he approached me, like he was floating over the ground, in his impeccable suit, and put his hand on my shoulder. Darkness and coldness surrounded me, but his eyes were entrancing. "Don't worry," he said, and all became clear and easy. I still couldn't understand how he managed to reassure me like that.

“Well, Ruben, I have enjoyed this moment with you very much as well, and…”

He let the words flowing in the air. Oh God, he’s going to say _You're cute, thanks but no thanks._

“…If you agree, I would like to see you again,” he continued.

“Oh.”

“Are you surprised?”

“To tell you the truth, yes. I - I may not be very self-confident.”

"You should, we had fascinating conversations for the past two hours, and you made me laugh a lot. Would you walk with me? I don't live far from here."

“Hum… yes, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not what you think. When we are there, I’ll call you a taxi. All right?”

I should have said no, I wanted to. For our first date, I didn’t want to take any risk. But his eyes made me shiver, and I couldn’t refuse.

He put his hand on my wallet when I reached for my credit card. "Let me invite you."

“Oh, no, you don’t have to.”

“I insist, please. You can invite me the next time.”

I smiled and thanked him. God, I didn’t want to look like a fool, but the codes in these situations were stranger to me. Did that make me the submissive guy somehow? Did that make him the man? Anyway, I barely had any money on my account, so it was for the best.

Cold enveloped me as we left the restaurant, stinging inside my nose like glass. Like an idiot, I hadn't taken a coat, too afraid to sweat. Stress and physical effort were not a good combination for me. When Jordan saw me shivering, he removed his own jacket and put it on my shoulders. He approached his mouth to my ear. "I wouldn't want you to get cold." The sound of his voice went through me like thunder. It reached my ass and my balls, and I became uncontrollably aroused. What was happening to me? I didn't want that—appearing as easy, as someone who sleeps on the first night. I retook control of myself, and we walked along the street. This is when I truly realized the differences between us. He was tall, athletic, with dark brown hair. I was small, skinny and dirty blond.

Under torture, I wouldn't be able to recall how the trip to his house went. I just remembered thatI felt light and happy, but nothing else. And what was this unknown sensation in my belly? Looking at him was impossible, or I couldn’t be able to control myself.

“Come to my home.” He said in my ear.

No, I needed to resist. But why couldn’t I? I wanted to go to _my_ home, but I stayed stoic. He reached his hand to my cheek, rough but without hurting me. “You _will_ come to my home, Ruben.” Cold terror filled me. This was becoming very wrong, and I didn’t want that. _Please_.

But I was like out of my body, unable to control it.

I followed him inside.

 

…

 

At least the terror had dissipated when I sat on the sofa, next to Jordan, a glass of red wine in hand. Strangely, I didn’t want to leave anymore. Jordan hadn’t jumped on me when we had entered the house and was still nice. For now.

The decoration was modest—a sofa, a coffee table, and some abstract paintings on the wall. It was rather cold. He put his glass on the table. “Okay, Jordan, now that you have decided to come into my home, I need to test you.”

“W-W… What?”

“You heard me. I’ll test you. Your mouth, your asshole, I am gonna fuck you all night to see if we’re compatible.”

My hands started shaking again, with so much force that I spilled some wine on my pants and on the floor.

“Look at the mess you’ve done. I will have to punish you, Ruben.”

Oh my God, the guy was a psychopath. What was I doing here? Why did I follow him? Tears filling my eyes, I managed to put the glass away, rose from the sofa, and walked toward the door.

“Come back here!”

I tried to open it, but it was locked. _Fuck_. I pulled the handle like a madman, screaming and crying at the same time. “Let me out! Please, let me out!” I punched the door with both my fists. “Help me! Help me, please.”

“Ruben!” His voice was different. Darker and lower. I turned on myself, a torrent of tears flowing on my cheeks, my back against the door. He reached to me and touched my face—his palm so cold.

“Please let me go.”

“I don’t understand your reaction, Ruben. You came into my home, you chose to follow me, and now you won’t let me test you.”

Was he fucking kidding me? The guy was on the verge of raping me, and I was the weird one? Wait, he was certainly trying to manipulate me. I needed to find a way to escape. _And fast._

“If you want to leave, you can. But I know that you want it deep inside you. Search into your soul. Look into your heart. The emptiness. I see it, as clearly as I can see you. I can fulfill you, if you let me, Ruben.”

His face was now almost touching mine, and I stopped crying, too petrified to have any other reaction. I felt his cold breath on me and the temperature of the room decreasing in an instant. So freezing I could now see my breath, but not his. Who was he? What that this sensation inside me? This terror mixed with a calm feeling of appeasement.

“Who are you?”

“I’m everything you’ve ever wanted, Ruben. Your deepest desires. Oh, they’re so dark. We’re meant for each other.”

“I’m not a slut.”

“You’re so much more, Ruben.”

“Oh my God.”

"God is not here! God cannot help you. He doesn't give a fuck, and you will not talk about Him in my presence, do you hear me, Ruben?" I nodded my head yes. "I am the good side, Ruben. I am the only one who can show you what the world is, and all the beauty in its ugliness. Be mine, and I'll fuck you while penetrating your soul, Ruben. You'll never go back after that."

How could this man be terrifying and entrancing at the same time? The more he talked, the more I wanted to stay and let myself go into abandonment.

This was when I took the decision. Without thinking, without blinking, I changed everything in my life.

“I… I’ll stay.”

Here he was again, the nice man from dinner, the smiling and gentle face. “I’m proud of you.” He kissed me gently, and bite my lips, while his hand reached under my shirt, the caress like a taser through my skin. “Now, get naked, Ruben.”

 

…

 

One minute later I was standing in the middle of the room, in my briefs, my whole body shivering, covered in goosebumps. “Why is it so cold?”

"Shh." Jordan was walking around me, looking at my body like I was a prey ready to be sacrificed. He stopped behind to took my briefs in his hand and got them down to my ankles with force, the surprise making me cry out. "I know everything about you, Ruben. I have studied you for years. Look at this little ass."

Maybe it was horrible to admit, but my cock and balls tightened. I loved… what? Being naked? Being spied on? No, I couldn't. This was not me. I tried to warm myself by crossing my arms over my body—it was useless.

“What do you mean, for _years,_ Jordan?”

“My name is not Jordan, it’s Garanear. I am an Incubus.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll know soon enough. Now I will punish you for the mess you made. Come with me.”

He took my arm like a brute and dragged me to the sofa, sat and put me on his knees, pushing on my back to arch it, so that my ass went up in the air. _God_.

“Please don’t hurt me.”

“I am just going to educate you, Ruben.”

He gave me two powerful slaps on each asscheek—the sound reverberated in the room—and the pain made me cried out. He spread my ass with his hands, without any regard if he would hurt me or not. Without any regard for my modesty.

“Look at this hole. So tight. Almost hairless. Perfect.”

He caressed it, keeping one of my cheeks in his hand, slapping the other regularly. I felt so humiliated, exposed like I was nothing but a toy for him.

“I know what you think, Ruben. But you like to be exposed like that. I know it. Always remember that I can see through you.”

He took a tube of lube from God knows where, put a large quantity on my asshole, and started to massage it. I didn't have time to say anything that I had a finger deep in my ass.

“Ouch, please be careful, I’m…”

“You’re a virgin, I know. I would have never chosen a non-virgin to be my new mate. This is just one finger, Ruben, wait to see what’s waiting for you.”

He made some back and forth movement with his finger inside me, toying with my hole, removing his finger, caressing me, and putting it back again. I was so ashamed at the squishy sound—I could feel the redness on my face. If this guy was opening me for his own pleasure, what was he gonna do after that? And what was this nonsense about _Incubus_? I could swear I had heard this somewhere, but I didn’t remember. He put two fingers this time, and that made me cried out. After a few minutes of slaps and pain in my hole, he spoke again. “All right, come with me, Ruben.”

I stood up, and he retook my arm to brought me to the other side of the living-room, where he opened a door leading to a bedroom. _That_ was scary. A double bed in the middle of the space, the wall on the right a giant mirror. Nothing else.

Jordan, or whatever the hell his name was, removed his suit. His body was a marvel to watch. Just enough muscles—nice pectorals, athletic thighs, big back arms—and magnificent abstract tattoos everywhere. I wondered what they meant, but I was too shy to ask. Soon my vision focused on his briefs, and when he removed them, my whole world reeled. His cock was enormous. Long, large, and thick. His balls were absolutely big, tight, ready to discharge at any moment. Was he going to make me suck? Or, God forbid, take me in the ass? There is no way in hell this thing will fit. And my hole was still hurting from his fingers.

He sat next to me—we were facing the mirror—his massive cock in his hand, slowly stroking it. He never stopped looking at me, deep into my eyes. "Do you like it?"

“It’s… very big.”

That made him laugh. My balls and my hole tightened at the sound.

“No shut up and suck it. Get on all fours.”

I obeyed, too scared to say anything, and took his cock in my hand. I caught my reflection in the mirror. _Oh, God_. _Close your eyes, Ruben. Don’t look._

“No, no, no, Ruben. Open your eyes. I want you to look at yourself while you suck.”

I forced myself.

“Look,” he continued. “Take it in your mouth. There. Look at you, you’re so beautiful.”

I thought I knew shame before; I was wrong. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread, facing the mirror—I was on his side, on all four in the bed, his cock in my mouth. With one hand he controlled my head, with the other he toyed with my ass, which was up in the air.

He pushed on my head, and I chocked.

 

…

 

For twenty minutes he made me chock and gag on his big cock, saliva flowing on his member and balls. He looked at me in the mirror the whole time, while toying with my ass, a terrible smile on his face. Never once he moved. It was frightening. And exciting.

But my jaw was hurting me, and I was tired. "I want to stop that, please, Jordan."

His hand on my head gripped my hair, and he brought my face close to his. “I have already told you that my name is not Jordan. It’s Garanear. Maybe you want to see my true face?”

What was he talking about?

"Continue sucking me, I'll show you," he said as he put my head violently on his cock, making me gag immediately. "Look at you in the mirror, little toy."

Suddenly, a vision of pure horror appeared above me. His face, his whole head—it was not human. The whole thing was crimson red, in flames. Now I remembered where I had heard about _Incubus_. It's a demon. I recognized Jordan's smile, and I tried to struggle, to remove his enormous cock from my mouth, my screams muffled by it. "Hmmmmm!" But he was keeping my head down so I couldn't move.

"Ah, ah, you’re just a young toy. My name is Garanear, and I am an Incubus—a sex demon. Let's use your asshole."

He lifted me in the air like a weightless object and put me in the middle of the bed. My face buried in the pillows, back arched, asshole open and up. I was so afraid, he was going to rip me apart, to open me like a dirty sex toy. He was a demon, he couldn’t care less about me.

Wearing his human face again, he squatted above my ass, cock hard and pointing toward my hole. He put the head on my entrance. “Please, no, I’m not ready.”

He pushed.

 

End of Part One


End file.
